1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cooking, and cooking apparatus, and in particular, to a novel skewer for cooking shish kabobs or the like, and to a novel method and recipe for cooking foods, particularly shish kabobs or the like.
2. Prior Art
Skewers known in the art are made from metal, usually have sharp tips, and are often provided with wooden handles securely fitted to the metal body of the skewer. In significant contrast to the teachings of the prior art, a skewer is provided herein which is made from plastic material, does not have a sharp point, and has a handle which is interfitted with, but not otherwise connected to the body of the skewer, permitting some relative independent movement.
With respect to the method and recipe for cooking, the prior art teaches that when meats, poultry and seafood are to be prepared in conjunction with cooking oils or the like, as well as a wet or dry batter coating, the oil is either applied to the batter prior to any cooking or baking, or the meat is first browned fried in the oil, and the batter is then applied prior to further cooking. The recipe taught herein is novel in that the batter is based upon the use of cassava flour, rather than other kinds of flour. The method is novel in that a dry batter is applied first, and the food is baked until warm, usually requiring only 5 to 8 minutes at approximately 350.degree. F. Only after the food has been warmed is the oil applied. The food is then cooked until done.
Both the skewer, the method and the recipe taught herein are clear departures from the teachings of the prior art.